Black Frost A Twoshot
by Blackened Silver
Summary: What could be a possible future for Black Frost, my incomplete fic. For DimFishLovesParamore. I hope you enjoy it. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, this is for the oneshot I had promised DimFish months ago I would write. I'm sorry for the inexcusable delay. I've decided to turn the one-shot into a two-shot. hope you don't mind. I know you wanted fluff here, but there is hardly any in this one. but in the next part, I promise you'll get it in full force. **

**Now people, this is what COULD be the future to Black Frost. No one's saying it is or isn't. hope you enjoy it.**

**For DimFishLovesParamore!**

**Disclaimer-the usual.**

The Black household was in a state of chaos. Well, not so much the household as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. There had been a death eater attack. The attack had taken place in the dead of the night. No one in the Order had been notified until the wee hours of morning when Remus Lupin had heard the news and immediately informed the Headquarters.

He had apparated directly to number 12 Grimmauld Place. As he stumbled over the umbrella stand, he called out to the first person, for whom he knew, this attack would matter the most.

"Sirius!" he called out in despair. "Sirius, come down!"

"What happened?" a voice called out groggily. But it wasn't Sirius'.

"Moody! Where is Sirius?"

"I'm here," Sirius groaned on one of the landings above. "What's the matter, Remus?"

Remus turned to find Sirius come into view on the top of the staircase.

"Sirius," Remus said hoarsely. "They attacked The Frost Mansion."

Sirius immediately froze, his hand in mid air. He turned pale. The Frost Mansion, The Frosts, Eva...

Once they had managed to get the entire Order together, Dumbledore held an emergency order meeting. Everyone was present, waiting for the instructions to be given. The Longbottoms had left their son with his grandmother and James Potter had arrived with his very pregnant wife. They were all worried and shocked as to why The Frosts had been attacked. They were a wealthy pure-blood family, with a rich history in the darker forms of magic. But it was Sirius Black who was having to be held down by a pair of hands.

"Why?" he snarled. "Why them?"

"I suspect Voldemort found out, about her alliances." Spoke Dumbledore, his eyes only for Sirius.

"What?" exclaimed James. "Alliances? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Frost decided she wanted to fight against the dark arts, unlike her family who elected to have a neutral stance. She has been providing us with vital information, information only she could provide us with. It seems Voldemort got wind of it. We need to-"

But Dumbledore was cut short by a sharp sound of a chair being drawn out. Before anybody knew, Sirius had stood up and left the house. James and Remus ran after him but before they could reach the door, Sirius had already apparated away.

Sirius Black arrived at the estate when the sun was just beginning to peek out. In the early light of the foggy morning, the mansion which once looked like a grey fortress now seemed to be an old and deprecated ruin. The grey stone had been charred to a sooty black while many sections of the building had been blasted away. It would've been doubtful to say that anyone could've survived such an attack. Proof of the identity of the assailants was the now slowly fading dark mark, which hung just over the place.

Sirius couldn't help but feel the helplessness creep into his chest. He wanted to shout out to her, but he knew it was of no use. He slowly stumbled towards the remains. He scanned the lifeless faces of the people that lay around him, but none of them belonged to her. There were a fair few of death eaters, which was proof of the fact that they had put up a brave fight, for her protection. He hoped against hopes that she still was breathing somewhere, somehow, just managing to keep herself alive. Anymore than that would've been wishful thinking. She would never let others fight her war for her; it was one of her attributes he once loved her for.

His steps froze as he came across a face, familiar yet horrifyingly unfamiliar. Blake Frost lay at his feet, once a cheery and joyful face now lay twisted in agony. It would've taken a fair few death eaters to bring him to this state and Sirius cringed at the image that formed in his head. But by the amount of death eaters that lay around him, it was obvious he would've been a tough one to take down.

Sirius quickened his pace after that, desperate to find Eva. He looked in room after room, hallways, corridors, but he couldn't find her anywhere in the war affected mansion. After thoroughly searching the building, he went on to search the grounds. And search the grounds he did. But still to no avail. The fear of her being captured, now entered his mind. The death eaters were on a rampage these days, and if they had on their hands a young woman of infinite knowledge and beauty, there were things they could and would do, which made Sirius' blood boil.

As he came near a dense patch of trees, his footsteps froze. He thought he heard a muffled cry of someone. His breath caught as he heard someone snarl.

"So, Frosty, thought you were clever, eh?" the voice said menacingly. Sirius' footsteps followed the voice.

"Thought you could hide in the thicket and no one would know? My, my, weren't we wrong. Bad decision, love. Now no one is there to hear you, even if you scream, at the top of your voice."

Sirius found Rudolfus Lestrange, bent over a woman. Her hair pulled over one shoulder as he sniffed the other. He had her up against a tree while he held her hands behind her back. Sirius felt a pot of boiling rage as he recognised the mop of curly black hair and pale skin, now covered with dirt and tears...

**A/N: knowing how bad i've been lately, I know I don't deserve reviews. But still, if there is some kindhearted soul out there, do leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all ! :D I hope you are having a great festive season. I've Finally got the second and final part on. Dimfish, I hope you like it. :)**

**A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: This will not be Black Frost's ending come-what-may. I love Blake too much to kill him off, just like that. I could consider pairing him up with myself. hmm... . So this is the two-shot ending here. I also had an alternative, much badder ending in mind which I will put up, but after Christmas. Why spoil the happy mood? :D **

**Anyway, Wish you all A Very Merry Christmas and hope Santa fills all your socks with Candy Canes ! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All character under copyright with JK Rowling aren't mine. The rest, You dare steal the rest ! They are all mine !**

"Lestrange. Who else could it be but you?" Snarled Sirius, as he stepped into the woods.

Lestrange looked up, but not letting Eva go as yet. His horrid face turned from a mask of interest, to surprise and then finally it curved into a vile smirk, "Ah, Brother-in-law, come to save the damsel in distress? How, heroic of you." He spoke slowly.

He jerked Eva away from the tree and pulled her back into himself as he turned to face Sirius. Her clothes were haggard and her arms and face held a considerable amount of wounds, her forearm had a deep gash which leaked the dark red liquid. She had fought hard, but it looked as if she had finally lost her strength to stand up against the man who held her. Her eyes slowly rose up to make contact with Sirius'. And in that moment of time, she realised what a great mistake she had made.

"I think you should let her go, Lestrange. It doesn't look good, even for dirt like you, to hold a girl up as a shield." Said Sirius, his voice mocking, but his face every bit as serious.

Lestrange growled, and threw Eva against a tree. "Fine, Brother-in-law. If that's how you'll have it. I can always go back to her. It wont take a while to defeat you in a duel, your skills must've become quite rusty hiding in that hole."

Eva barely held consciousness as the two men duelled. She barely registered the red, green and gold sparks flying, barely registered one of them falling back, barely registered the other moving over him, his wand pointed to his chest, barely registered him taking pity, hearing him say he wanted to defeat him and his wife together, barely registered the man point his wand at him as soon as he turned his back.

Eva's eyes snapped open to find Sirius heading towards her, but a moment later his face was contorted in agony. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground, his screams and shouts ringing in her ears.

Before she knew it, she had shot a curse at Lestrange. The hatred she felt, the urge to kill she felt at the sight before her, made the green light take the life out of his eyes. Already weak, she fell to the ground. The curse draining the little energy she had left in her. Her breathing came out in short breaths, as she tried to keep herself steady. A moment later, she felt a pair of arms curl around her body. She felt relief flood her body as she realised he was fine.

She leant into him as she heard him speak, "Always knew you had it in you, love. And let me tell you something, you have no idea how sexy that was." She knew he was smirking and couldn't help but give a small smile herself as she heard the familiar 'Pop!' and felt them leave the place.

She woke up to find herself in a bed. As she sat up straight she saw the glow of the daylight from behind the curtains. Her sheets were of deep green silk, the lamp on her bedside table was goblin-made and made of old silver. The room was well furbished with rich, antique furniture, and the walls were tastefully done in beige colour. She was undoubtedly in The House of Black.

"Oh! You're up! Good, good." said a red headed woman in a motherly voice. "Here, I brought you some sandwiches. Eat them up, and if you still feel hungry, there are more in the kitchen downstairs."

Eva nodded and smiled. But what she really wanted to know was, "Sirius is in the next room," she spoke up "he is going to be alright. We patched you up well enough. But that vile Lestrange, he gave him a cursed wound. It has to be tended over continuously." Eva made to get up and leave the bed but, "Uh-uh. You first eat something and then think of leaving this room."

Eva quickly gobbled a couple of the sandwiches and when Molly Weasley was satisfied with what she had eaten, she got up and left the room. She turned to the door to her right, she slowly creaked it open to see Remus bent over Sirius, dabbing a cloth to his back. He looked up and gave her a smile. He whispered something in his ear, which made Sirius give him a whack on his arm. Remus chuckled as he got up to leave the room.

"Keep applying the murtlap's essence to his back, it helps with the stinging." Remus instructed her before leaving.

Eva nodded in understanding. She crept up to his bed, quietly. Why? She had no clue, considering he was well awake. But she did. He was lying on his stomach and as she neared him, she saw why. A deep wound was slashed diagonally across his back. It had healed somewhat, forming a green scar. She bit her lip as she saw the scar. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took the cloth, soaked it in the murtlap and started dabbing it on his wounds.

She sat in silence for a while, dabbing at his wounds before it became too much. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright?"

"Not a scratch."

"Splendid then. Apart from the slight sting which you are taking care of." He grinned, turning his head to look at her.

Eva bit her lip and nodded silently. After a while she spoke up, her voice quivering, "Did you happen to see Blake?" Under her, she felt Sirius' body stiffen. "He's dead isn't he?"

Sirius felt a pang in his heart, she said it so easily, but what the two were feeling right now was anything but easy. Blake had been an elder brother to both of them. Sirius never missed a sibling when he was with him, not something you could attribute to Regulus. And considering his pain, he could only imagine what Eva was going through. He was practically all she had that could be called 'family' and now he too was gone.

With a heavy sigh Sirius got up and gingerly sat up, facing Eva. He looked at her carefully; her eyes were downcast, she obviously was trying to hide her tears. He gently held her chin, and made her look up. Her eyes were brimming, he could see every emotion in them and it made his heart fall to pieces.

"Eva.." his voice trailed away, not quite sure what he could say to help her. "Thanks?" he offered finally.

"What for?"

"For being my knight in shining armour. I'll say it again, last night what you did, was damn sexy."Eva gave a teary snort. "I had come to save your life, you ended up saving mine. Not quite a medal-winner for me, but hey! I'm alive."

He was trying to make her laugh, and she appreciated it. "I had to keep you alive. You are literally the only person I have left."

Sirius looked up at her; did she mean what he thought she did? He wouldn't be getting his hopes up. He had already had them dashed once, he wont be risking it again. But he needn't have worried; she meant exactly what he hoped she did.

"Sirius, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let you down then. I know you expected me to accept the proposal and I refused out right. I didn't even give you a proper reason."

"Shh.." He put his finger to her lips as he looked into her emotional eyes, "I know, I know. I can understand why you refused. You had to hide 'us' from 'them'. If not, it would've put us all in danger. But that eventually didn't do much good did it?" he spoke wryly, commenting on the current circumstance.

"No. I cant say it did. And well, my cover is blown." She sighed, she chanced a glance into his eyes, and she realised, she had lost her chance. And of course, she didn't expect him to wait for her. That was a stupid thing to ask. He had probably got someone else now. Before she knew it, she was rambling. "But obviously, that time is gone. We-us-you and I, cant amount to anything-" But she was cut off with a pair of lips stilling her lip movements.

"I always said Ravenclaws spoke way too much for their own good." He spoke softly against her lips.

"And I always said Gryffindors are way too bold for their own good." She whispered back as he pulled her into his arms. This time, never to let go.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Do leave a Review.**

**P.S.: Cross your fingers, I hope I can sneak in another update before Christmas on one of my other stories. ;)**


	3. Alternative Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all, This is late, buts its here. :D the bad ending to Black Frost. Again, this is NOT the ending, its what could have happened but its NOT going to happen. please remember that.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and not want to throw me out of the window for it. :P Cheers! :D**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns only those characters which are officially under her copyright. Nothing else!**

"Lestrange. Who else could it be but you?" Snarled Sirius, as he stepped into the woods.

Lestrange looked up, but not letting Eva go as yet. His horrid face turned from a mask of interest, to surprise and then finally it curved into a vile smirk, "Ah, Brother-in-law, come to save the damsel in distress? How, heroic of you." He spoke slowly.

He jerked Eva away from the tree and pulled her back into himself as he turned to face Sirius. Her clothes were haggard and her arms and face held a considerable amount of wounds, her forearm had a deep gash which leaked the dark red liquid. She had fought hard, but it looked as if she had finally lost her strength to stand up against the man who held her. Her eyes slowly rose up to make contact with Sirius'. And in that moment of time, a thought struck her, _was it worth it_?

"I think you should let her go, Lestrange. It doesn't look good, even for dirt like you, to hold a girl up as a shield." Said Sirius, his voice mocking, but his face every bit as serious.

Lestrange growled, and threw Eva against a tree. "Fine, Brother-in-law. If that's how you'll have it. I can always go back to her. It won't take a while to defeat you in a duel; your skills must've become quite rusty hiding in that hole."

Eva barely held consciousness as the two men dueled. She barely registered the red, green and gold sparks flying, barely registered one of them falling back, barely registered the other moving over him, his wand pointed to his chest, barely registered him taking pity, hearing him say he wanted to defeat him and his wife together, barely registered the man point his wand at him as soon as he turned his back.

Eva's eyes snapped open to find Sirius heading towards her, but a moment later his face was contorted in agony. His knees buckled as he fell to the ground, his screams and shouts ringing in her ears.

Before she knew it, she had shot a curse at Lestrange. The hatred she felt, the urge to kill she felt at the sight before her, made the green light take the life out of his eyes. Already weak, she fell to the ground. The curse draining the little energy she had left in her. Her breathing came out in short breaths, as she tried to keep herself steady. A moment later, she felt a pair of arms curl around her body. She felt a strange emotion flood her body; she couldn't make much of it, though she wished she could.

She leant into him as she heard him speak, "Always knew you had it in you, love. And let me tell you something, you have no idea how sexy that was." She knew he was smirking and gave a small reluctant smile herself as she heard the familiar 'Pop!' and felt them leave the place.

She woke up to find herself in a bed. As she sat up straight she saw the glow of the daylight from behind the curtains. Her sheets were of deep green silk, the lamp on her bedside table was goblin-made and made of old silver. The room was well furbished with rich, antique furniture, and the walls were tastefully done in beige colour. She was undoubtedly in The House of Black.

"Oh! You're up! Good, good." said a red headed woman in a motherly voice. "Here, I brought you some sandwiches. Eat them up, and if you still feel hungry, there are more in the kitchen downstairs."

Eva nodded and smiled. But what she really wanted to know was, "Sirius is in the next room," she spoke up "he is going to be alright. We patched you up well enough. But that vile Lestrange, he gave him a cursed wound. It has to be tended over continuously." Eva made to get up and leave the bed but, "Uh-uh. You first eat something and then think of leaving this room."

Eva quickly gobbled a couple of the sandwiches and when Molly Weasley was satisfied with what she had eaten, she got up and left the room. She turned to the door to her right, she slowly creaked it open to see Remus bent over Sirius, dabbing a cloth to his back. He looked up and gave her a smile. He whispered something in his ear, which made Sirius give him a whack on his arm. Remus chuckled as he got up to leave the room.

"Keep applying the murtlap's essence to his back, it helps with the stinging." Remus instructed her before leaving.

Eva nodded in understanding. She crept up to his bed, quietly. Why? She had no clue, considering he was well awake. But she did. He was lying on his stomach and as she neared him, she saw why. A deep wound was slashed diagonally across his back. It had healed somewhat, forming a green scar. She bit her lip as she saw the scar. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she took the cloth, soaked it in the murtlap and started dabbing it on his wounds.

She sat in silence for a while, dabbing at his wounds before it became too much. "How are you feeling?"

"Are you alright?"

"Not a scratch."

"Splendid then. Apart from the slight sting which you are taking care of." He grinned, turning his head to look at her.

Eva bit her lip and nodded silently. After a while she spoke up, her voice quivering, "Did you happen to see Blake?" Under her, she felt Sirius' body stiffen. "He's dead isn't he?"

Sirius felt a pang in his heart, she said it so easily, but what the two were feeling right now was anything but easy. Blake had been an elder brother to both of them. Sirius never missed a sibling when he was with him, not something you could attribute to Regulus. And considering his pain, he could only imagine what Eva was going through. He was practically all she had that could be called 'family' and now he too was gone.

With a heavy sigh Sirius got up and gingerly sat up, facing Eva. He looked at her carefully; her eyes were downcast, as if she didn't want to look him in the eye. He gently held her chin, and made her look up. Her eyes seemed as if they were filled with hollowness. It was a strange emotion, he had never seen on her before. Quite frankly, it scared him.

"Eva..." his voice trailed away, not quite sure what he could say to help her. "Thanks?" he offered finally.

"What for?"

"For being my knight in shining armour. I'll say it again, last night what you did, was damn sexy."Eva gave a snort. "I had come to save your life, you ended up saving mine. Not quite a medal-winner for me, but hey! I'm alive."

He was trying to make her laugh, and she didn't appreciate it one bit. "I had to keep you alive. You are literally the only person I have left." She forced out.

Sirius looked up at her; did she mean what he thought she did? He wouldn't be getting his hopes up. He had already had them dashed once; he won't be risking it again. But he needn't have worried; she meant exactly what he hoped she did.

"Sirius, I am sorry. I shouldn't have let you down then. I know you expected me to accept the proposal and I refused out right. I didn't even give you a proper reason."

"Shh..." He put his finger to her lips as he looked into her eyes, "I know, I know. I can understand why you refused. You had to hide 'us' from 'them'. If not, it would've put us all in danger. But that eventually didn't do much good did it?" he spoke wryly, commenting on the current circumstance.

"No. I can't say it did. And well, my cover is blown." She sighed, she chanced a glance into his eyes, and she realised, she had her chance. There would be no better time do it. She could make it swift, _easy_. But she didn't. Instead, she just kept rambling on. "But obviously, that time is gone. We-us-you and I, cant amount to anything-" But she was cut off with a pair of lips stilling her lip movements.

"I always said Ravenclaws spoke way too much for their own good." He spoke softly against her lips.

"And I always said Gryffindors are way too bold for their own good." She whispered back as he pulled her into his arms.

She closed her eyes as she wound her arms around him. This was the last time she would feel his arms around her, his chest rising and falling in contentment, his heart beating against hers.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." She whispered in his ear, before pointing her wand to his back, right over his heart. And as she wordlessly said those two words, the glow of green light from her wand, stilled his heart ...and her's with it.

**A/N: So there we have it, do leave a review and say how much you hated/loved it. :D Thanks ! **


End file.
